


Listen to Your Own Advice

by pupeez4eva



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Klaus, Gen, Ghost!Ben, Ghost!Dave, Klaus meets his younger self, Levitating!Klaus, M/M, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Dave, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Time Travel, powerful klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupeez4eva/pseuds/pupeez4eva
Summary: Klaus time-travels alongside his favourite ghostly brother and ghostly boyfriend, meets his younger self, and potentially fucks up the timeline. He's pretty sure no one's complaining though.





	Listen to Your Own Advice

“Klaus get down from there…seriously, someone is going to _see_ you, dumbass!”

“Sweetheart, maybe you should, uh, stop that…”

Klaus rolled his eyes. “You guys are such downers! No one is going to see me — oh, I think that guy just saw me…”

He smiled cheerily and waved at a nearby passerby, who looked stunned at the sight of a floating, shoeless man. Klaus was hoping it was more to do with the floating part and not the shoeless part, because he, Vanya and Allison had recently had a much needed mani-pedi session, and his feet were looking pretty damn good, if he did say so himself.

Klaus was pretty sure it was the whole floating thing though.

He drifted to the ground, ignoring Ben’s exasperated expression, and rewarding Dave’s fond one with a wide grin.

“I just wanted to figure out where we are,” Klaus said.

“You wanted to levitate,” Ben retorted.

“Yeah, well, I have a super cool power,” Klaus retorted. “Other than the not-so-cool dead thing — ” Which actually wasn’t too bad these days, considering it was the reason he could spend copious amounts of time with his dead brother and dead boyfriend, and even make them corporeal most of the time, “ — obviously I’m going to show off a bit.”

“You should probably keep a low profile here though,” Dave pointed out. “Wherever this is.”

“You mean whenever,” Ben said, sighing. “Why is it always us?”

“This isn’t _so_ bad,” Klaus said, squinting as he took in his surroundings. “Sure, we’ve time-travelled again, but I actually have you guys here this time, so that’s a bonus.” Because the last time, he didn’t know where Ben had gotten to. He guessed it probably had something to do with the fact that Ben hadn't been dead at the time of the Vietnam War — hell, he hadn’t even been born — so why would his ghost be hanging around during that timeline?

That didn’t explain how his versions of Ben and Dave were here now, but Klaus wasn’t too bothered as long as they stayed that way. He’d rather not be stranded in some random timeline without his favourite brother and super hot ghost boyfriend.

Anyway, he was a bit stuck now, but surely things couldn’t be too bad, right? Sure, he didn’t have a handy little briefcase to get him home this time, but Five was pretty good at the whole time travel business these days, and he had full faith that his brother would find him and get him home soon enough.

(He hoped. Otherwise, things were going to be getting very uncomfortable soon, considering he had a limited supply of money and exactly one outfit. Klaus wasn’t looking forward to living on the streets again, thank you very much).

“I recognise the street, I think,” he said, turning back to Ben and Dave. “It’s not too far from the house, actually.”

Ben hummed in agreement. “Yeah, it is.”

Klaus perked up. At least that cleared up some things. “Great! I say we go home, and — ”

“Do we know where exactly we are?” Dave interjected, his brow furrowed. “Your father could still be alive for all we know.”

“…Oh. Right.” Well wasn’t that fucking great. Klaus wasn’t exactly looking forward to seeing Daddy Dearest anytime soon — the barber shop from Hell had been enough.

“Or we could be there,” Ben pointed out.

“That actually sounds pretty cool.”

“Klaus, no.”

Dave was facing a nearby bar — a sleazy establishment, with more than a few underhand dealings, if Klaus could remember correctly — his brow furrowed.

“Dave, honey, I don’t think you want to be going in there,” Klaus said, patting his boyfriend gently on the shoulder. His hand settled there, and he couldn’t help but marvel at just how far he had come with his powers in the past year.

“Is that you?”

“Huh?”

Dave pointed. “That kid. That’s you, right? I’d recognise you anywhere.”

And shit, wasn’t that sweet? Klaus could feel his lips tip up in a dopey grin, and probably would have kept staring at the perfect specimen in front of him for a while longer if Ben hadn’t interrupted.

(Seriously, was it bad that he was wishing this little time-travelling adventure could’ve been just him and Dave? He loved Ben and all, obviously, but it could’ve been like a fucked up little Hargreaves-Style romantic vacation. He was pretty sure he had enough money in his pocket left over for at least one night in a semi-decent motel).

“Holy shit, that _is_ you.”

“Huh?” Klaus followed their gazes, and blinked in surprised. Shit, that _was_ him. A mini, what looked to be around thirteen year old version of him, but definitely him. At least that gave him some idea of what time period he was currently in.

“Well, shit.”

“Is he walking into that bar?” Dave asked, his eyes widening in alarm. “He’s a bit young for that, isn't he?”

“I started young,” Klaus said, shrugging his shoulders. He watched quietly as little-him walked into the building, and realised he remembered this night. Oh yeah, one of the first times he’d gone into a bar and gotten drunk off his ass, courtesy of the dodgy barman, who was more than willing to accept any kind of money headed his way, even if it was coming from someone who was obviously underage.

And then he’d sat there, miserable and trying to drown out the sounds of the screams and moans from all around him, and he wondered why the alcohol wasn’t working when it had been so useful the first few times, almost like a miracle, blocking out the sounds of those voices, numbing his fucked up powers for the first time in his life.

He couldn’t quite remember when he’d drifted over to where a group of older guys had been sitting — definitely a few years older than him, but still probably a year or two too young to be drinking at a bar — and he probably would have forgotten the incident completely if it hadn’t been for the pill pressed into his hand, people urging him to try it, that the first one was for free, and him feeling a sort of nervous excitement before downing the whole thing.

Yeah, he remembered this night alright.

He turned around and headed over to the bar, ignoring Ben and Dave’s protests.

“Klaus, seriously, this is not a good idea — ”

“Sweetheart, are you sure you should be around your past self?”

“Time paradox Klaus, _time_ _paradox!”_

“Now you just sound like Five,” Klaus huffed. They definitely didn’t need another scifi freak in the family. He walked inside, and could see his younger self, hunching over at the bar, as if the action would make the presence of a thirteen year old in a bar any less conspicuous. It wasn't like anyone cared though — this was one of those places that valued money over morals, much to his younger self’s joy.

“God, they’re not even going to say anything?” Dave muttered, glowering at the Barman. “He’s a kid, for Christ sake!”

“Yeah, this is making my head hurt,” Klaus muttered. God, time travel was weird. He sat down on a nearby table, eyeing his younger self -- and God, referring to him as his ‘younger self’ was getting tiring, he was just going to stick with ‘Number Four’ for now; he was pretty sure this was before they'd received their names anyway. Ben and Dave settled next to him, their brows creased in concern.

Honestly, Klaus didn't really know what he was doing here. He was pretty proud of himself though — he was in a bar, surrounded by drinks and the knowledge that there were people with pretty decent drugs on their person, and he was still maintaining his composure pretty well. There’d been a time when he couldn’t have even imagined achieving anything like this.

His younger self tipped back a large glass, eagerly drinking up the contents, barely pausing to breathe as he did. He choked, coughing loudly, and then finished the rest.

“We should do something,” Dave said.

“We really shouldn’t,” Ben interjected, sounding regretful as he did so. “We shouldn’t interfere with the timeline.”

“Pretty sure we are just by being here,” Klaus pointed out. “I don’t remember seeing a sexy minx like me sitting in the corner back when I was in here, so this is definitely something that’s changed.”

Ben stared at him. “…You realise you’re talking about finding _yourself_ hot, right?”

“And?”

Ben sighed.

A small group of men, who had been sitting on a table at the back of the bar, were watching Number Four in amusement, and now one was making his way over.

Oh right, the guy with the drugs. Klaus felt a small wave of longing, which was easy enough to squash down — he’d made too much progress to throw it all away over something like this — but then this was followed by a wave of anger, because seriously, _what_ _the_ _fuck?_ Who just walks over and offers a kid drugs? Fucking asshole.

Without even realising, Klaus had jumped to his feet, and was making his way over.

“Klaus,” Ben said, worried.

“Just wait a second,” Klaus muttered, frowning. “I’m not going to do anything, I just want to…” Well he wasn’t exactly sure how to finish that sentence, but then he was standing a few feet away from the guy, who was slouched near the bar, chatting casually at Number Four, who was watching him with wide, naive eyes, and then Klaus was talking.

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing?”

The guy turned, frowned, and looked Klaus up and down.

“What’s it to you, old man?”

“Hey!” Klaus snapped, bristling. He wasn’t _old,_ thank you very much. And at least he wasn’t the one acting like a massive creep in front of someone who was almost prepubescent.

Number Four shifted slightly, looking at him in confusion. Klaus turned to him. “Kid, you should leave.”

Number Four’s brow furrowed. “Uh, no?”

Right, yeah, that made sense, because why the hell had he actually expected him — _himself_ — to listen to that?

Klaus sighed and reached down, snatching the pill out of the guy’s hand — because he could remember the guy reaching over, handing it to him, saying, _“Looks like you wanna have a good time, am I right? Might want to try something a bit harder”_ — and flinging it behind the bar.

The urge to run after it wasn’t even that strong, and Klaus counted that as a win.

“Hey!” the guy protested. “What the fuck, asshole?”

“Um, why did you do that?” Number Four asked, bewildered. “Also, that is a _really_ nice jacket.”

“Why thank you,” Klaus said, smiling. Yeah, he’d always been a fashion icon. “Now go stand outside kid, while the grown ups talk.”

“…No.”

Klaus sighed. “I’ll give you twenty bucks if you go stand outside.”

Number Four considered this briefly. “Can I have the jacket too?”

“Fuck no, do I look like an idiot? You get twenty bucks, and as an added bonus, you _don’t_ have to look at this guy’s ugly mug for a second longer.”

Number Four shrugged and slid off his seat, walking away from the bar.

“Hey!” the barman snapped. “You haven’t paid yet.”

“I’ve got it,” Klaus told him. He really didn’t, but he was pretty sure he could make a run for it before the barman either tackled him or called security. Did this place even have security? Nah, probably not.

Number Four looked at him oddly, but continued out the door.

“Fucking uptight shit,” the guy snapped, glaring at Klaus. Oh right, that dickhead was still hanging around. His friends had started to drift closer at some point, and geez, this was getting old. Klaus really just wanted to be back in his own time, baking cookies with Vanya and Mom, doing his nails with Allison, or going out for waffles with Ben and Diego. And having sex with Dave because God, who knew sex with a ghost could be this damn good. “Why don’t you go home and play bingo or something, huh?”

Klaus blinked. “Uh, maybe because no one actually plays bingo? Hey Ben, Dave, know anyone who plays bingo?”

The guy stared at him, bewildered.

“My grandma played bingo,” Dave said. “Roped me into it a few times, it actually wasn’t too bad.”

“Huh. Okay, Dave’s played bingo a few times, we’re all good here.”

The guy looked incredulous. “You’re fucking crazy.”

“We should probably go,” Ben said.

Dave looked thoughtful for a moment, and then said, “Sweetheart, could you make me corporeal?”

Ben shot him a wary look. Dave shrugged, smiling pleasantly. “There’s just something I want to say to them.”

Klaus really wasn’t sure what Dave had planned, but it was _Dave_ , and he’d always had a hard time saying no to him.

His hands glowed blue, the guy muttered, “What the fuck?” and then Dave was corporeal, glowing blue and transparent, and he was swinging his fist and sending the guy sprawling on his ass.

Klaus seriously loved this man.

“I thought you wanted to _talk_ to them!” Ben said, sounding incredulous.

Dave shrugged. He stared down at the man on the floor, who was frantically crawling backwards, his face bleached white. “Stop offering drugs to kids, you piece of shit,” Dave said flatly, and if Klaus swooned a bit, then who could blame him?

Fuck, he needed to go book a hotel room after this. Hopefully Number Four wasn’t actually expecting to get twenty bucks from him.

Ben looked incredulous.

Dave raised an eyebrow. “You’re telling me you wouldn’t have punched him?”

Ben looked thoughtful for a moment, and then sighed and shrugged. He turned to Klaus and raised an eyebrow, and Klaus was only too happy to comply.

The guy let out a girly shriek as yet another glowing blue ghost appeared, and then Ben had kicked him firmly in the balls. Oh man, Klaus had the best ghostly entourage ever.

“What he said,” Ben said, nodding at Dave.

“Best. Brother. And Boyfriend. Ever,” Klaus breathed. Then Ben and Dave flickered out of sight, and Klaus was standing over the whimpering asshole. His friends stood around him, gawking and useless.

Okay, the guy looked suitably scared out of his fucking mind, but Klaus wasn’t done yet. With a dangerous smirk, he let a familiar sensation of weightlessness wash over him, and then he was hovering over the guy’s prone figure.

The guy let out a choked sob and scrambled backwards.

“Go home and do something with your life, asshole,” Klaus told him, glaring.

“Y-Y-you sound like my high school English teacher,” the guy whimpered.

“Were they hot?”

“…No?”

Klaus shook his head grimly. “Then I’m nothing like them.”

The glow faded from his feet, and he was back on the floor, just in time for when Number Four came barrelling back in.

“Can I have my money now?” the kid demanded. Oh right, that.

“That’s it!” the barman snapped, sounding surprisingly calm given the current situation. “You, kid, take your freaky Dad and get the fuck out of here.”

Number Four blinked. “Uh, he’s not my _dad_. He’s just some random guy offering me money. Which…actually sounds pretty wrong when I put it that way.”

“Ugh, kid, no,” Klaus said.

“Well, at least he has _some_ sense of self preservation,” Dave sighed, staring at Number Four with a protective look in his eyes.

Ben shook his head. “No, he really doesn’t.”

The barman snorted. “Yeah right kid, you expect me to believe that? Guy looks just like you.”

“Why do I always have to be the Dad?” Klaus complained. “Why can’t I be the extremely attractive, mysterious, sensual, _gorgeous_ older brother? I see it now! I was born young, the result of a misguided affair that our mother had when she was just a young teenager, while you came along later — but not that much later, because I’m obviously not that much older -- once Mommy dearest had settled down. Though my relationship with your father was difficult, I — ”

“Oh God, shut up,” the barman said, and seriously, _rude_ _much?_ “Just take your son, or brother, or whatever and get the hell out of here. And don't come back. I don't need rumours that this place is haunted.”

Number Four stared warily at Dave and Ben. Ben waved cheerily, and Dave gave him a fond grin. Klaus saw the kid’s cheeks heat up, and duh, why wouldn't they when faced with a smile like _that?_

They ended up leaving at that point, because the barman was starting to look like he might want to inflict bodily harm on them, and while he was fairly sure he could handle him, Klaus also didn’t want to deal with Ben’s inevitable nagging for the rest of the night if he did. So he walked out, shooting a wide, dangerous grin at the group of men watching him with wide, wary eyes from the other end of the bar as he left. Number Four followed him, shooting half wary, half curious glances at Ben and Dave every so often.

“So, that was fun,” Klaus said cheerily. “You should probably go home now kid. You look like the type of guy with an asshole super rich daddy who would probably lose his shit if he caught you sneaking back home this late.” Because he was pretty sure old daddy dearest had caught him sneaking back — or maybe Luther had snitched on him, because there wasn’t a time that Luther had caught him sneaking in and hadn’t snitched — and so what if he wanted to spare Number Four the agony of his Father’s lecture?

Number Four whistled. “What are you, some kind of psychic?”

“Nah, just a well meaning citizen actually trying to be a morally upstanding citizen, for once.”

Ben snorted. “You? Morally upstanding?”

“Hey, shut your pie-hole, Ben!” Because he could totally be nice and law-abiding when he wanted to be, thank you very much.

He turned back to Number Four, and saw that the kid was now staring at him with his eyes wide in shock.

It took Klaus a moment to process why that was exactly, and then he remembered — oh yeah, he’d just addressed a dead person in front of him.

Well then, that definitely let the cat out of the bag.

“Sooo…I’m just going to go now,” he said, taking a step backwards. If he was lucky, maybe he could make a break for it while the kid was busy gaping at him.

“You can _see_ them?!”

“Uh….no?” Was this bad? He’d already spoken to his past self and traumatised a bunch of idiots for him, was revealing the fact that he could also see ghosts really that bad?

Well, he’d already potentially fucked up the timeline. He was pretty sure screwing things up a bit further couldn’t be too bad.

“You can _see_ them!” Number Four said, his eyes growing wider still. There was something strange in them, almost akin to hope. “You…can you see the rest of them?” He gestured to the howling, wailing horror show surrounding them. Klaus had yet to figure out a way to get rid of the ghosts permanently, but these days he could almost mute them somewhat. Sometimes, if he tried really hard, he could even banish some of them temporarily. It still wasn’t ideal, but it was far better than the way things had used to be.

Klaus glanced at Ben and Dave for guidance, which probably hadn’t been the best thing to do in hindsight.

“Oh my God, you’re _looking_ at them. You’re making it so obvious, dude. Just tell me.”

“Okay fine, yeah, I can see them.”

Number Four’s jaw dropped open. “Holy shit! I’ve never — I mean, I didn’t even think there _was_ anyone else who could see them.”

Klaus shrugged. “Yeah, well, I guess I’m just that fabulous.”

Number Four snorted. “Well, it’s not really something to be excited about.”

Klaus glanced at Dave and Ben, and there was a warm feeling in his chest. No, he never would’ve thought his powers could bring anything but pain and misery, but his powers meant that he could still have his brother and boyfriend by his side. He wouldn't change that for the world.

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that,” Klaus said offhandedly. “Sure, it can be a bit of a pain sometimes, but I’ve learnt to deal with it.” From beside him, Klaus saw Ben smile at him, and Dave’s eyes shine with pride, and thought, _‘Oh hell yeah, this is definitely worth it.’_

Number Four looked thoughtful. “So how do you deal with it then? Do drugs really work?” Klaus blinked, and the kid pressed on. “I mean, the alcohol kind of dulls the voices, and weed's a bit better, but I was thinking of trying something harder — ”

“Oh God,” Dave muttered.

“Uh, kid, I’m going to stop you there,” Klaus said, rubbing the back of his head and feeling uncomfortable. “Look — drugs are a _really_ bad idea, and wow, I never thought I’d actually be saying that. I feel like a bit of a hypocrite, actually. Ben, am I dreaming right now? Pinch me.”

His hands glowed blue, and Ben complied. Number Four’s eyes widened in shock.

“Ow,” Klaus complained. “Ben, you didn’t _actually_ have to pinch me.” His brother stared back at him, unimpressed.

Dave coughed. “You’re getting off topic, sweetheart.”

“Oh right! Look, what I’m saying is — just…stay away from the drugs, okay? I mean, trust me, it’s a _massive_ pain when trying to get off them. As great as being tied to a chair is — a major kink of mine really — the cold sweats, and the hallucinations, and the overall feeling of absolute shit and misery and pain is _definitely_ not worth it. I mean, it’s not easy, but I’m way better off now than I ever was before.”

“He _pinched_ you.”

Klaus snapped his fingers. “Kid, focus.” Because since he was doing this, actually giving his past self a lecture on saying no to drugs, he might as well do this properly.

“How the fuck did he _pinch_ you? He’s _dead!”_

“Listen to what he’s saying and then he’ll tell you,” Dave said gently. It was a good thing his boyfriend was so perfect, and obviously his type no matter what age he was, because Number Four simply flushed slightly and nodded his head.

“Okay,” Klaus said, “let’s summarise. Drugs are bad. Withdrawal is bad. Ghosts are — bad, yes, but not when they’re the ghosts of your boyfriend and brother.”

Number Four pointed to Ben. “Is that one your boyfriend?”

Ben and Klaus exchanged horrified glances. _“Fuck_ no. That one’s my brother. Can’t you see the resemblance?”

Ben sighed, rolling his eyes. “We’re adopted.”

“Okay fine, don’t do drugs,” Number Four huffed, rolling his eyes. Klaus honestly wasn’t sure how affective his lecture was. “How are you touching them?”

“Because I’m just that amazing?” Number Four stared at him, his eyes narrowed. Klaus sighed. “Look, I couldn't do shit while I was on drugs. I came off them and — well, it turns out my powers aren’t as useless as I initially thought. I can make ghosts corporeal, and you know, do some other stuff — levitate, telekinesis — ”

Was he saying too much? Oh well, too late to take any of that back now.

“You can _fly?”_

“I prefer float, but yes, yes I can.”

Number Four swallowed, his eyes darting wildly between Klaus, Ben and Dave. “Do you — do you think I could do that?”

Klaus opened and closed his mouth. “Uh — possibly?”

Yes, a hundred percent yes, but he couldn’t exactly tell the kid that without revealing _how_ he knew that.

Number Four nodded and took a step forward, eyes wide and hopeful, and Klaus knew what was come even before he said the words.

“Teach me.”

Well, fuck.

“Uh, no can do, kid,” he said quickly. “I’m really not a teacher, you know? I’d be horrible at it. You’d probably be looking for a new one in no time.”

The kid shook his head, expression now turning to one of desperation, and Klaus was starting to think that this whole night had been a huge mistake. Shit, he never should’ve intervened at the bar in the first place.

“Please!” the kid cried, his hands shooting forward to grab onto Klaus’ arm. “You — you must _know_ what it’s like, the ghosts, they never shut up, they’re always screaming, and bloody, and — and — and I’m _useless_. Everyone thinks so, but — but if I can show them, if I can get _better_ , if I could do the things that you can — ”

Aww hell, what was he supposed to say to any of that? The kid looked on the verge of a panic attack, and considering that this _was_ technically him, it wasn’t too hard to put himself in his shoes. If an opportunity like this had popped up when he’d been young, desperate to prove himself, desperate to make the constant fear and torment _go_ _away_ , wouldn’t he have done anything to make the most of it.

The thought of dangling this source of hope in front of the kid, only to snatch it away and go on his merry way, made him feel like absolute shit.

He glanced at Ben and Dave, hoping for some advice. They were both staring at Number Four, pained expressions on their faces, and Klaus knew they’d both made up their minds.

Oh, what the hell. It wasn’t like he was going anywhere anytime soon. Hopefully Five would find some way to track him down and get him out of here soon, but while he was here, he might as well do something useful with his time.

“There’s a donut place close by,” Klaus said. “Griddy’s, you know it?”

Of course he knew it. He waited until Number Four had nodded, and then smiled. “Great! Let’s go figure out a game plan.”

The kid’s eyes widened. “Holy shit you — you’ll help me? You’ll really help me?”

“Klaus, make me corporeal _now_ , so I can give him a hug,” Ben demanded.

“Me too,” Dave added.

Number Four stared at them, eyes wide and surprised.

“Yeah Dave and Ben are pretty damn great,” Klaus said, nodding. “Mostly Dave, but Ben has his moments.” His brother glared at him, but there was no real heat in it. “But seriously, if we’re going to do this, you can’t tell anyone, okay?”

Because the last thing he wanted was dear old Dad on his tail. He wasn’t looking forward to explaining any of this. He remembered being fairly adept at sneaking out as a kid, and he was pretty sure he could subtly drop in a few hints about more convenient ways of leaving undetected from the mansion.

“I won’t tell anyone,” Number Four said quickly, and Klaus believed him. He never would’ve shared anything like this with Dad or his siblings, after all.

“Great,” Klaus said, smiling. “So, let’s go get donuts, and figure out what the hell we’re going to do. By the way, let’s get introductions out of the way. You’ve already met Dave and Ben, and I’m — ” Oh what the hell, he’d already probably majorly fucked up this timeline, and it wasn’t like his name would mean anything to the kid right now — “Klaus.”

This could potentially be a really bad thing, and he was pretty sure Five would probably try to kill him if he ever did get around to showing up, but Klaus remembered how miserable his childhood had been. He remembered the desperation for any form of escape, the constant fear, the feeling of hopelessness. There was no way he was going to stand by and let that happen again if he could help it.

**Author's Note:**

> So...this happened. Two fics out in the same day lol. I love time travel fics so damn much though, and I really needed to write one myself. And obviously it's about Klaus, because he is absolutely amazing.
> 
> Just a few notes - I'm pretty sure they would've already received their names at this point, but in this fic, thirteen year old Klaus hasn't been named yet, and is still 'Number Four.' Also, I have no clue about how the hell Klaus, Ben and Dave time travelled, which is why I haven't explicitly mentioned it here xD
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this, and tell me what you think! :)


End file.
